1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a DIY assembly lamp structure in which an upper pipe body has carrier holes disposed vertically and extending upward from its top end. Tightly fitted into the carrier holes is an annular-shaped brace rod capable of supporting a lamp shade. A fronting portion having a fastening hole is formed vertically and downward from each lateral edges of a cross-shaped positioning block. These structural features provide for the alignment and fastening of vertically disposed, frame member affixing portions to the positioning block fronting portions, thereby minimizing the physical space needed for assembly, a reduction in storage and shipping dimensions and, furthermore, facilitates user convenience in DIY lamp assembly, while effectively allowing disassembly for replacement and cleaning.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In most conventional lamp structures, the lamp shade is screw-fastened with nuts and bolts to the lamp pipe base. However, with this fastening method, the lamp pipe of the lamp is a lengthy rod-like structure and the lower base of the lamp has a diameter that is somewhat larger than the lamp shade mounting structure. When packaged in cartons, the lower base of the lamp and the lamp pipe occupies substantial space and results in articles requiring excessive room during boxing. Since storage and shipping dimensions cannot be reduced, there is a commensurate increase in product shipping costs.
In addition, since the lamp shade is assembled to the top end of the lamp pipe, if the lamp shade does not meet user requirements for pattern and color, and the lamp shade cannot be removed for cleaning, resulting in user inconvenience. In view of the shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a DIY lamp structure in which an upper pipe body has carrier holes disposed vertically and extending upward from its top end. Tightly fitted into the carrier holes is an annular-shaped brace rod capable of supporting a lamp shade, the annular-shaped brace rod providing for the placement and positioning of the center ring of the lamp shade. A fronting portion having a fastening hole is formed vertically and downward from each of the lateral edges of a cross-shaped positioning block, providing for the alignment and fastening of vertically disposed, frame member affixing portions to the positioning block fronting portions. This minimizes the physical space need for assembly, reduces storage and shipping dimensions and, furthermore, facilitates user convenience in DIY lamp assembly, while effectively allowing disassembly for replacement and cleaning.